


Not So Innocent

by SammySunflowerChild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Hints of Sam Winchester/Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sam Winchester Knows, Seductive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySunflowerChild/pseuds/SammySunflowerChild
Summary: Last night in the bunker Dean saw what he shouldn't have… Sam with his tongue up Castiel's eager ass. He should have let them be, but his body didn't listen. Instead ever since it wants what he doesn't know how to admit to. As it turns out, he doesn't have to when Sam seduces him too.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Not So Innocent

A tiny sliver of pink… wet as it licks over his little brother's lower lip. Going out of sight again as Sam speaks words of lore and offers him an insight into the case ahead. An action of pure innocence now, but his mind knows it isn't always. After what he saw…

Oh, the places it's been. Exploring, deep between those gorgeous, opened up ass cheeks. In and out… hungrily, and with deadly precision too. It sure had made Castiel writhe and plead for release. "Sam, please…" Deep moans of desperate arousal. Not one of them angelic, mingled in with curses, which Dean had never thought the angel was capable of. "Fuck", and, "More."

Even now, a day later, as they drive towards their two states over case, Dean hasn't forgotten the wet sound of that wicked tongue as it stabbed into Castiel… over and over again.

Dean shifts in his seat. He's so doomed! Should have turned away, walked out, but he hadn't. Had in fact stood rooted to the floor and now he can't help but wonder. He wants to have what Castiel had… feel Sam take him apart… like that, with his sinful tongue, fucking him good. It's so wrong. Sammy is his little brother, but to know now what he does? It just isn't fair! Not when he's always silently wanted to be nearer to him.

Sinful want creeps in further under his flesh. His cock twitches, treacherous and unseen. Sam babbles on, as if clueless. Dean though doesn't hear the words over the rush of lust. That sweet mouth, those so kissable lips… and there is the flash of wet tongue again. Have his jeans always been this tight?

Yes, he is doomed, but it's not like he doesn't know he's going to hell regardless his best intentions.

"I saw you last night."

Dean blinks in his shock. "What?! No, I wasn't…"

"Watching… hard as hell… saw anything you like?" 

Sam creeps up his hand over his jeans clad thigh. His lips then brush over the sensitive skin behind his ear. Under its persistence to call him out Dean gets rendered speechless. How can he protest against what he wants so bad that he can taste it? Instead a soft moan rips from his throat to betray him, and Sam grins, belying his earlier innocence as false. Sure enough that damned tongue licks a stripe towards his jawline. 

"You forget, I know you, big brother. Why fight this when we both want it?"

Dean glares at him, wants to deny it, but he can't in the face of those eyes full of lust and emotions of love he can't fathom. Why him? What the hell is going on? Is he being seduced by Sam? Was this how Castiel too had yielded?

"Do you know how good Cas tastes?" Sam teases him, leaning against his side so close that with each word his lips brush over the side of his neck. "How eager he is to thrust his hips up to get more of my tongue? I've let him fuck himself on it, an Angel of the Lord. It's so easy to mess him up. To ruffle his feathers…"

"Sammy… stop, we shouldn't…"

Sam shakes his head. "He begs so beautifully too… and I wonder, will you do the same? If I fuck you with my tongue, how long can you last? Can you even come like that?"

Fuck it, but he can't fight this strange mood, doesn't want to anymore even if he could. Every protest silenced by lust, and something more he can't name, is afraid to for both of their sakes. In the heat of his longing one sharp pull on the wheel is enough to park his Baby by the side of the road. His choice is made. He can be bold, take what he wants better even than Sam. Now he's the one to lick his lips and tease a brother… 

"Only one way to find out. Get in the back seat."

"If you insist."

Soon enough Dean has wiped the smug smile from his little brother's handsome face by action alone. Now Sam is far too busy sinking that wicked tongue into his hole and burrowing his head between his legs and ass cheeks. Slow… steady… deep. And it's all Dean has ever wanted. Warm wetness opening him up. Sensual and sinful at once, no longer innocent, if he ever was. This newly discovered part of Sam drives him utterly insane, and he loves every second of it. Can't deny anymore how they've always fitted together.

On the back seat of his own damned car he is the one tensing up around an insane tongue, which drives in and out of body with such delight. Sam too makes the most beautiful sounds of a wet tongue licking over flesh, his flesh. Moans too are pouring out soft under his breathless pants and into Dean's ass. It's lewd… and so perfect. 

"Sammy…" 

He wants to reach out, touch himself until he comes, but a hand thwacks him aside. "No… like this. Nothing but my tongue." Sam comes up for air, then he is quick to dive back in, past his rim and into his depths in one lick of unadulterated pleasure.

Dean is lost. Gone… died… and revived in the heat of Sam. His release is powerful, etched with sin and the rush of how this is little brother, who indeed knows him best of all. Whatever got into Sam? He has no complaints, far from it.


End file.
